The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part three of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (of Double Trouble (Season 2)) - Ringo Starr (US) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Narrator (at the Beginning) - Michael Brandon * Narrator (for Double Trouble (Season 2) for the US) (Ringo Starr) * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Transcript * Narrator: (the scene opens where Casey is puffing along the bridge, pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Casey Jr the Circus Engine's blue paint sparkled in a sunshine as he puffed happily along his branch line with passenger train. He was feeling very pleased with himself. (Casey puffs into Barmouth station to meet Tootle, Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) * Tootle: Hello, Casey Jr. * Narrator: Whistled Tootle. * Tootle: You look splendid. * Casey Jr: Yes indeed. * Narrator: Boasted Casey. * Casey Jr: Blue is the only proper color for an engine. * Jebidiah: Oh, I don't know. I like my yellow paint. * Narrator: Said Jebidiah. * Tootle: I've always been orange. I wouldn't want to be any other color either. * Narrator: Added Tootle. * Casey Jr: Well, well, anyway. * Narrator: Huffed Casey. * Casey Jr: Blue is the only color for a really useful engine. Anyone knows that. (puffs away, taking his passenger train with him) * Narrator: Tootle said no more. He just grinned at Jebidiah. Later, Casey Jr was resting when Tootle arrived. A large hopper was loading his freight cars full of coal. Casey was still being cheeky. (Tootle arrives, bringing some coal cars to be loaded with coal) * Casey Jr: Careful. * Narrator: He warned. * Casey Jr: Watch out with those silly cars. * Cars: Go on, go on! * Narrator: Muttered the cars. * Casey Jr: And by the way. * Narrator: Went on Casey. * Casey Jr: Those buffers don't look really safe to me. (as Tootle loads his coal cars and bumps into some buffers, the last load pours onto Casey, who is shocked by the load) * Narrator: The last load poured down. * Casey Jr: (horrified) Help, help! * Narrator: Cried Casey. * Casey Jr: (shocked) Get me out! * Narrator: Tootle was worried, but he couldn't help laughing. Casey's smart blue paint was covered in coal dust from smokebox to tender. (Tootle can't stop laughing at Casey, who shuts his eyes and gets in coal duster) * Tootle: Ha, ha! * Narrator: Chuckled Tootle. * Tootle: You don't look really useful now, Casey. You look really disgraceful. (Casey, while feeling confused, blinks and looks at Tootle, feeling annoyed) * Casey Jr: (annoyed) I'm not disgraceful. * Narrator: Choked Casey. * Casey Jr: (angry) You did that on purpose. Get me out! * Narrator: It took so long to clean Casey that he wasn't it time for his next train. Jebidiahy had to take Casey's coaches and cabooses. (a depressed Casey is now seen at the sheds, being cleaned, until Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arrive and couple up to Casey's coaches) * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach: Poor Casey. (Casey looks surprised, then gets sad, as Jebidiah pulls away, taking, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, Casey's yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose with him) * Narrator: Whispered Casey's yellow coach to Casey's green coach. They were most upset. Casey was grumpy in the shed that night. (a grumpy Casey is jealous, and while Tootle is cross, Jebidiah chuckles) Jebidiah thought it made a great joke, but Tootle was cross with Casey for thinking he had made his paint dirty on purpose. * Tootle: Fancy a really useful blue engine like Casey becoming a disgrace to Emelius Browne's railway. * Narrator: Next day, Casey was feeling more cheerful, as he watch Percy bring his cars from the junction. The cars were heavy and Percy was tired. (Casey, now coupled to his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, waits for departure at Frisco station, and sees Tootle bringing six freight cars and a caboose) * Rocko: Have a drink. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Sheila: Then you'll feel better. * Narrator: The water column stood at the end of the siding with the unsafe buffers. Suddenly, Tootle found that he couldn't stop. The buffers didn't stop him either. (Tootle puffs away, taking his cars and caboose with him, to surprise an astonished Casey, who sees him falling) * Tootle: Ooh! * Narrator: Wailed Tootle. * Tootle: Help! (falls into the deep coal) * Narrator: The buffers were broken and Tootle was wheel deep in coal. It was time for Casey to leave. He had seen everything. (Casey departs with his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Casey Jr: Now Tootle has learned his lesson too. * Narrator: He chuckled to himself. That night, the two engines made up their quarrel. * Tootle: (laughing) I didn't cause your accident on purpose, Casey. * Narrator: Whispered Tootle. * Tootle: (happy) You do know that, don't you? * Casey Jr: (chuckling) Of course. * Narrator: Replied Casey. * Casey Jr: (happy) And I'm sorry I teased you. Your green paint look splendid again too. In future, we're both be more careful of coal. Category:Julian Bernardino